


Головоломка

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Psychology, Reichenbach Falls, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Он ее разгадал, а она его до сих пор нет.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Головоломка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013 (26 октября).
> 
> Имеется награда!  
> «Правдиво. С надеждой.» от _nevan_

Круизный лайнер на фоне ослепительно яркого голубого неба был похож на красивую картинку. Большой, белый, с развевающимися на ветру флажками — мечта, приплывшая к ней спустя двадцать лет. В детстве она хотела сесть на большой белый корабль и уплыть далеко-далеко, на самый край света. Мечты порой так странно сбываются…

— Лайнер? Кто в наше время плавает на лайнерах, когда есть самолеты? — спросила она его, когда он рассказал о дальнейших планах.

— Вот именно.

Короткий и исчерпывающий ответ. Не самое шикарное судно, как раз для туристов средних лет, обремененных детьми, одышкой и нелюбимой работой, которые долго копили на морской круиз своей мечты. Здесь ее никто не заметит. Ирэн и сама сейчас похожа на одну из них — за вычетом лишних килограммов и детей. Платье в дурацких цветах, чересчур вызывающая красная шляпа и отвратительно дешевая сумочка. То, что нужно. Совсем на себя не похожа.

Шерлок, напротив, чересчур похож на Шерлока. Стоит, словно каменное изваяние, сложив руки за спиной и глядя будто сквозь нее безо всякого выражения на лице. А у Ирэн голова идет кругом от несоответствия — опять, снова. Никак не получается уместить в сознании одновременно эту живую статую и того мужчину, который был с ней ночью, когда голова тоже кружилась от сомнений и непонимания — намного более приятного, чем сейчас.

Ирэн считала, что хорошо разбирается в людях — и в мужчинах, и в женщинах. Но Шерлок все время умудрялся ее удивлять. Наверное, это и отличало его ото всех остальных: он умел удивлять. Даже Джиму в своем вечно беспокойном хаотическом безумии это не удавалось — от него Ирэн просто ждала чего угодно в любой момент времени. 

Все было не так, как ей представлялось, пока она играла с ним в игру, в которой надеялась выиграть и обвести его вокруг пальца. Обойти на повороте. А потом поставить на колени. Там, у камина… Если бы им не помешали… Ирэн казалось, что это будет медленная, но неизбежная капитуляция перед ней человека, поначалу даже не понявшего, о чем идет речь. Вообще не разбирающегося в отношениях между людьми и собственных чувствах. Но и тогда, если бы ее не прервали, все было бы совсем иначе — теперь она это понимала.

И все было не так, как ей представлялось в слишком зябкие и темные ночи в пустыне, в плену, в ожидании смерти, когда сама Ирэн была почти готова опуститься на колени перед ним и капитулировать. Быстро и неизбежно. В конечном счете она действительно встала на колени. И признала свое полное поражение тем последним сообщением. Но он поднял ее и велел бежать. Она умела быстро бегать. И метко стрелять. И бить без пощады. Шерлок тоже. Они сделали это вместе, и потом…

Вначале он был таким же слегка растерянным и зажатым, слишком внимательно смотрел на нее, слишком точно выверял каждое движение. Но теперь Ирэн не была нужна его капитуляция. И не была нужна ее победа. Ей был нужен он сам. Она согласилась на ничью с этим, одним-единственным, условием. Шерлок уже почти выполнил его, явившись в Пакистан. Но не совсем, кое-что еще осталось… Теперь Ирэн намного лучше понимала причины этой — кажущейся — робости. «Прими решение. Просто прими уже это чертово решение. Просто…» 

Он принял. Губы у него были мягкие и теплые. И неожиданно настойчивые. Нет, Шерлок никогда не стал бы капитулировать перед ней, и сейчас тоже. Но и ее он не желал видеть побежденной. Иначе его бы не было здесь. Иначе он не целовал бы ее так, настолько… нежно? Какое не подходящее ему слово! Голова кружилась. Руки оказались еще нежнее губ. И еще настойчивее. И добивались только одного — чтобы она ответила тем же. Ирэн отвечала, лаская его ладонями и кончиками пальцев, языком и губами. Подаваясь ему навстречу, прижимаясь ближе — а Шерлок возвращал ее ответы вместе с новыми просьбами. Оказывается, он восхитительно умел просить… молча, скупыми, но непривычно открытыми и мягкими жестами. Намного лучше, чем словами. О, разве она могла не отозваться? Когда чувствовала — физически ощущала — что ему тоже нужна лишь она сама. Больше ничего. Теперь — уже ничего. Ничья, по обоюдному согласию сторон. 

Ирэн казалось, что на ней сейчас нет не только одежды, но и кожи. Что он касается напрямую ее нервных окончаний, заставляя все тело трепетать и вздрагивать. Его руки были почти горячими. Он весь был горячий, влажный, непривычно непохожий на того сухого и холодного себя, каким она привыкла его видеть. Она старалась запомнить, впитать это ощущение телом, ладонями, скользившими по бокам, по спине, по плечам, кончиками пальцев, осторожно убирающими со лба выступившие бисерные капельки пота, откидывающими назад темные пряди волос. Сохранить в памяти то, что Шерлок может быть таким. И не хотела, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро — боялась не успеть.

Наверное, он не хотел тоже, поэтому двигался в ней в медленном, тягучем ритме, вводившем ее в странное подобие транса. И когда Ирэн закрывала глаза с тихим стоном, она видела черное небо пустыни с маленькими колючими звездами. А когда открывала — встречала его взгляд, непривычно темный из-за зрачков, почти полностью затопивших радужку. И непривычно теплый. Нет, тоже горячий. Прожигающий ее насквозь. И это было так хорошо, что хотелось кричать. И царапать ногтями его спину и, снова закрыв глаза, чувствовать, как Шерлок в ответ прикусывает кожу на ее плече. Пустынное небо кружилось бешеной каруселью, звезды сыпались прямо на нее, а Шерлок вздрагивал крупной дрожью, с низким протяжным стоном, прижимаясь влажным лбом к ее лбу.

Когда Ирэн вспоминала все это, глядя на него, неподвижно застывшего посреди причала, со сцепленными за спиной руками, по животу тут же разливалась теплая волна, а взгляд нервно и цепко шарил по его лицу, пытаясь разглядеть за непроницаемой маской того, другого. Силясь понять, кто из них более настоящий. И не находя ответа. У нее самой было множество масок, на любой притязательный вкус и к любому случаю. Но Шерлок не умел притворяться. Он всегда оставался собой. Тогда, сейчас — голова кружилась от невозможности совместить воедино двух настолько разных мужчин с одним лицом.

— Тебе пора, — голос у него был таким же равнодушным, как выражение лица. 

Ирэн все же не выдержала, сделала шаг вперед, протянула руку, коснулась пальцами щеки, медленно провела вниз до подбородка — и увидела, как непроницаемый отступает, всего на мгновение. Этого ей оказалось достаточно. Она подалась вперед и торопливо, порывисто потянулась к его губам. Они по-прежнему были мягкими и теплыми, как и руки, вдруг оказавшиеся у нее на талии, прижавшие ее так близко… Всего на минуту. Потом он разжал объятия и отстранился, такой же невозмутимый, как и прежде.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Иди.

Ирэн кивнула и быстро вернула самообладание, заставив себя передвигать непослушные ноги и не оборачиваться. Ни в коем случае не оборачиваться. Впереди ее ждал красивый белый лайнер на фоне ослепительно яркого неба. Мечты порой так странно сбываются… в тот момент, когда ты уже хочешь совсем другого.

***

В день, когда Шерлок прыгнул с крыши, Ирэн разбила зеркало. Уронила кружку на зеркальный столик и завороженно, не в силах оторваться или двинуться с места, смотрела, как растекается коричневая кофейная клякса по ее искаженному отражению, расколотому на части некрасивыми трещинами. «К несчастью», — подумала она, и эта мысль словно нажала внутри какую-то кнопку, заставила осесть на диван с сухим судорожным всхлипом.

Ирэн знала, как выглядит тело, упавшее с высоты, могла себе представить вывернутые под неестественными углами руки и ноги, растекающуюся под головой кровь, пачкающую черные пряди, неестественно бледное лицо… И вместе с тем — опять не могла уместить в сознании. Этот, третий Шерлок, изломанно лежащий на тротуаре, не мог быть тем, что целовал ее, и тем, что смотрел на нее с холодным равнодушием. Он вообще не мог быть Шерлоком, который был слишком живым для того, чтобы вдруг оказаться мертвым. Слишком умным, чтобы все вышло так глупо. 

Она зажмурилась — и в темном небе пустыни, пронзенном булавками звезд, закружились три лица, одинаковых и совершенно разных, а потом с треском раскололись на зазубренные, неровные, как трещины на зеркале, осколки. И стало понятно, что головоломка, которая не давала ей покоя так долго, больше никогда не соберется. Потому что ее больше не из чего собирать. От этого было очень холодно и очень… бессмысленно. Ирэн встала с дивана и пошла на кухню, чтобы взять тряпку и вытереть разлившийся кофе.

***

Шерлок вернулся через два года. Ровно тогда, когда она успела привыкнуть к тому, что его больше нет. Он умел удивлять. Ирэн смотрела на него в выпуске новостей, непроизвольно теребя пальцами пояс халата. Он стоял перед камерами журналистов в своей смешной шапке, как всегда недовольный публичным вниманием, совершенно живой, совершенно такой же, как всегда — и снова совсем другой. 

В ушах стучал проклятый участившийся пульс, а в сознании звенели кусочки головоломки… И некрасивые трещины между ними заполнялись, зарастали этим новым, четвертым лицом «воскресшего» Шерлока. У Ирэн было множество масок, у него — ни одной. Даже когда он притворялся, он всегда оставался самим собой. По-настоящему мертвый, по-настоящему живой, по-настоящему невозмутимый и… Ей надо было проверить, убедиться, прежде чем поставить на место последнюю часть этого странного паззла. 

Ирэн торопливо схватила телефон и набрала сообщение, пару раз ошибившись от волнения и недовольно поморщившись от досады на саму себя. 

«Всегда возвращаешься?»

Ответа не было долго. Она уже решила, что и не будет. В конце концов, Шерлок никогда не отвечал на ее сообщения. И ни разу не давал ей почувствовать себя уверенной в чем-либо. Но телефон все же пискнул, оповещая о новом входящем.

«Только когда хочу».

Ирэн глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем написать снова. Это было чрезвычайно нагло и самонадеянно с ее стороны. В самый раз.

«Тогда я подожду».

Телефон молчаливо замер, словно испугавшись продолжения диалога. И она замерла тоже. Так и сидела, сжимая его в руках, пока секунды невыносимо медленно тянулись одна за другой, пока телефон снова не издал короткий писк и на экране не появилось сообщение:

«Никогда не был в Австралии. Там красиво?»


End file.
